


It Is, It Is A Glorious Thing [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Charity Auctions, Community: help_haiti, M/M, Pirates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pirates!</p><p>A podfic of It Is, It Is A Glorious Thing, written by astolat</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is, It Is A Glorious Thing [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybug_1109](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladybug_1109).
  * Inspired by [It Is It Is A Glorious Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330038) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> This was made for the awesome ladybug_1109 who bought me at help_pakistan.
> 
> I'd also like to thank orchidfiction who let me use her awesome cover art for this podfic.

**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-It%20Is,%20It%20Is%20A%20Glorious%20Thing%20by%20astolat-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-It%20Is,%20It%20Is%20A%20Glorious%20Thing%20by%20astolat-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 40:38


End file.
